


O mrtvých jen dobře

by AdaCordella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Snarry Slash Challenge 2017 CZ/SK, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Povídka sepsaná v rámci Snarry challenge 2017. Zadané téma jsem neměla lehké. Snape a upír? Nemožné! Anebo...





	O mrtvých jen dobře

Všichni si to mysleli dávno, ale nikdo tomu ve skutečnosti nechtěl uvěřit. Jako by nestačilo, že měli na hradě vlkodlaky, kentaury, úlomky Voldemortovy duše, strašidla, skřítky a bazilišky, kdepak, Snape je k tomu všemu ještě upír. A jak se zdálo, Harry Pottera za těch šest let v Bradavicích už vůbec nic nezaskočilo.  
Sotva sklonil hůlku, dopadl zbytek magických jisker na kamennou podlahu. Před ním se sbíral na nohy roztřesený Snape, konečky mastných vlasů měl rozježené do všech stran. Pokusil se je uhladit a zachovat si důstojnost, jenže nedokázal zakrýt nápadně ztvrdlé nehty a mrtvolně sinalou pleť. Rozšířené zřítelnice vyplnily tmavé oči, které pod svitem voskovic nepřirozeně zazářily.  
“Za tohle mi zaplatíte, Pottere!” skřípal Snape zuby.  
“Já vám? To vy jste celou dobu lhal! Pane,” vrátil mu Harry uštěpačně. Několik přihlížejících se tiše zahihňalo. Tedy alespoň do chvíle, než na nich ulpěl Snapeův zlověstný pohled. A že si dal záležet, aby zkontroloval celou učebnu.  
Najednou se vymrštil dopředu, popadl Harryho za límeček školního hábitu a vlekl jej z místnosti.  
“Nemyslete si, že zásluhou pana Pottera uniknete dnešnímu vyučování. Nalistujte si stranu sto šedesát pět. Do příští hodiny chci-” tady se zarazil, protože vzpouzející se Harry do něj strčil takovou silou, až se vytrhl a oba trochu zavrávorali.  
“Zvládnu jít sám, díky,” odsekl a doufal, že tím Snapea dostatečně odradil. Jestli mu byl starší kouzelník nepříjemný, tak teď se ho vyloženě štítil.  
Snape napřáhl dlouhým žlutým prstem ke dveřím a zprudka roztáhl nozdry. Harry to viděl tolikrát, že by si dokázal vybavit jednotlivé rysy jeho tváře, i kdyby ho vzbudili uprostřed noci. Především naběhlou žilku na spánku znal s takovou důvěrností, že by si mohli potykat. Nabízela se myšlenka, jak mohlo Snapovo tělo vůbec fungovat, když je… no, řekněme mrtvé, ale žádná záhada světa nebyla natolik zajímavá, aby kvůli ní snášel společnost toho umaštěného netopýra.  
Harry strčil ruce do kapes a vyběhl ven.  
Vzduch na chodbě se zdál mnohem čistější a čerstvější. Nebyla zde vysoká okna zatažená těžkými závěsy, ani tlusté voskovice, které by vypalovaly životadárný kyslík. Dokázal mnohem jasněji uvažovat a rozhodl se, že nebude čekat, až Snape rozdá úkoly a přijde si pro něj. Zamířil tedy rovnou do ředitelny.

*-*-*

“Takže vy mi chcete říct, že Snape -”  
“Profesor Snape,” opravil ho ředitel trpělivě.  
“Ano, ten – že se transformoval v upíra – nebo co vlastně – aby se ochránil před Voldemortem?”  
“Kéž by to bylo tak prosté, Harry,” odpověděl Brumbál a vzápětí se na nějakou dobu odmlčel.  
Zčernalá paže mezi nimi ležela jako nepříjemná upomínka lidské smrtelnosti. Ředitel posunul lem rukávu co nejblíže k hřbetu ruky, takže vyčnívaly jen špičky svraštělých prstů. Harry na ně zíral a snažil se posbírat zbytky trpělivosti.  
“Harry, každý z Voldemortových přisluhovačů, který neprokázal svou loajalitu, skončil bez milosti zavražděn. Severus hledal způsob, jak se ochránit. Vyrobil lektvar, kterým uložil a zachoval svou vlastní smrt. Samozřejmě pro případ, kdyby nastalo nevyhnutelné. A když se před rokem vrátil do Voldemortových služeb, závisel úspěch jeho mise především na tom, jak dokáže svou pojistku a nově nabyté schopnosti utajit. Zbystřené smysly zdokonalily jeho umění nitrobrany a nitrozpytu, díky čemuž poskytoval Řádu mnoho cenných informací. Zachraňoval lidské životy. Několikrát i ten tvůj,” zdůraznil Brumbál a naznačil opatrný pohyb jeho směrem.  
Rukáv sklouzl a Harry se podíval na zmrzačenou končetinu. Ředitel jeho pohled doprovodil prostým: “Nebýt Severusova včasného zásahu, utrpěl bych daleko větší ztrátu.”  
“Já vím.”  
“Přijde den – a je čím dál blíž, Harry – kdy bude profesor Snape ten jediný, komu budeš moci důvěřovat.”  
“To už jste říkal,” ohradil se Harry tvrdě a vstal. Udělal několik bezradných koleček po místnosti, než byl schopný znovu promluvit. Styděl se za svou příkrost, ale jen kvůli Brumbálovi. “Promiňte, pane, ale tohle nezvládnu. Nikdy mu nebudu důvěřovat. A vy byste taky neměl. Tím spíš, jestli ze sebe dobrovolně udělal ještě větší zrůdu.”  
“Je výsadou mládí soudit srdcem, Harry, ale svět, ve kterém žijeme, není černobílý.”  
Harry se zamračil. Možná by nad těmi slovy i přemýšlel, kdyby nezaslechl točité schodiště, které se dalo do pohybu.  
“To bude Severus,” oznámil ředitel celkem zbytečně. “Poprosím tě, chlapče, jestli bys byl tak laskav a přešel tamhle, do zadní části ředitelny. Za žádných okolností nevycházej ven, dokud tě sám nezavolám. Rozumíš mi, Harry? Myslím to vážně.”  
Přestože by v tu chvíli mnohem raději udělal stovku jiných věcí, poslechl, a sotva se ukryl za knihovnou, bouchly dveře s typickou prudkostí o zeď.  
“KDE JE?” běsnil Snape.  
“Také tě rád vidím, Severusi. Dal by sis lékořicový bonbón?”  
Zpoza rohu viděl ředitele Brumbála, jak vstal od svého stolu. Vzápětí se místností prohnal tmavý plášť a Snapeova záda mu zakryla výhled. Harry sebou podvědomě cuknul a ustoupil do povzdálí.  
“Cítím ho,” slyšel Snapea šeptat.  
“Ano, před chvíli jsem s Harrym mluvil,” potvrdil Brumbál.  
“A řekl ti také, ten tvůj zlatý holenek, co udělal?”  
“Severusi, chlapče, moc dobře víš, že jsem tě varoval, že pokud se ujmeš vyučování obrany proti černé magii, riskuješ odhalení. Trval jsi na svém. Neoblomně. Tolik let. A za celou dobu svého působení zde jsi nepochopil, že děti mají bystrou mysl, velice vnímavou ke svému okolí. Nejenže se nechováš zrovna přátelsky, rovněž vysíláš auru jistého… nebezpečí, pokud to tak mohu s dovolením říci, což právě nepřispívá k odvedení pozornosti. Nemyslíš? Harry obzvlášť vnímal tento nepřirozený aspekt tvé osobnosti od první chvíle, třebaže ho nedokázal správně pojmenovat. Divíš se, že si chtěl ověřit, jestli náhodou nejsi upír, když se celý týden učil kouzla na odhalení nemrtvých entit? Nejspíš ani neočekával, že bude úspěšný. Ale proč by mu mělo záležet na tvém pohodlí, když tobě nezáleží na něm? Chceš-li někoho vinit, obviňuj především sebe.”  
Během ředitelova monologu slyšel Harry Snapea, jak si mnohokrát odfrkl. Možná chtěl něco namítnout, ale nikdy se k tomu skutečně neodhodlal. A pak se ozvalo tiché zašustění, jako by netopýr složil svá křídla. Harry se odvážil podívat. Snape seděl zhroucený na schodku jen pár metrů od něj. Vlasy mu padaly z temena podél tváří. Odhalená šíje byla zhluboka prohnutá, jak se hrbil a předkláněl dopředu. Pokožka i na tu vzdálenost vypadala pergamenově suchá. Snape náhle zajel kostnatými prsty do mastných pramenů a sevřel je v pěstích.  
“Nenávidím ho. Nenávidím je všechny… “  
“A nejvíc ze všech Severuse Snapea,” podotkl ředitel mírně. Obešel stůl a pomalu přistoupil až k Severusovi, kterému položil dlaň na rameno. “Potřeboval bys doplnit energii, chlapče. Jestli budeš hladovět ještě o něco déle, začneš se loupat.”  
Snape zakroutil hlavou, která se ještě více propadla mezi jeho bezradná ramena.  
Harryho polil stud, když téhle situaci přihlížel, a zacouval ještě o pár kroků zpátky. Nepochyboval o tom, že sklepní netopýr pociťoval návaly silných emocí, jenom si nikdy nepřipouštěl, že by mohl Snapea skutečně ranit. Žádný útok nepřišel nečekaně, ne z Harryho strany. Snape se o to všechno spravedlivě zasloužil. A bylo k vzteku, do jak nevhodné pozice je Brumbál dostal.  
Nic už nebude jako dřív.  
“Chtěl jsem ho připravit… na věci, které… ho mohou… čekat, až bude…” Vysvětloval Snape podivně zastřeným hlasem. “… Vždyť víš. A on proti mě obrátil kouzlo před celou třídou! Hádám, že z toho opět vyvázne bez úhony. Jako vždycky. Ještě by mohl dostat medaili za perfektní mušku. Někdo má ten dar naklonit si přízeň osudu, žel… já se mohl spolehnout vždycky jen sám na sebe.”  
Harry zatnul čelist. Znovu se o něj pokoušel vztek, nyní podnícen nespravedlivostí křivého nařčení. Pokud profesor Snape žádal jeho potrestání, snese ho s nebelvírskou hrdostí sobě vlastní. A bude to jedině fér. Udělal rozhodný krok vpřed, když odněkud slétl Fawkes a zastoupil mu cestu. Zamával křídly a tlačil Harryho dozadu. Ten měl problém uhlídat ruce, s kterými se nevhodně chytil za poličku a vysypal několik knih.  
Ozvalo se obezřetné “Co to -?” a Brumbálovo: “Znovu tě žádám, abys dal Harrymu šanci a promluvil s ním.”  
To zabralo. Snapeova pozornost se otočila zpátky k tématu, zatímco Fawkes pohodlně zahnízdil u knihovny.  
“Až budu chtít trochu empatie, promluvím si s balvanem. Netušíš, oč mě žádáš. Zemřu pro něj, nebude-li zbytí, ale to neznamená, že se musíme přátelit.”  
“Uvědomuješ si, že kdyby znal Harry pravdu, důvěřoval by ti? A dost možná by i bojoval za tvé bezpečí.”  
Pravdu? Harry nedokázal udržet zběsilý tlukot srdce.  
“Oba víme, jaký nás pravděpodobně čeká osud, Albusi, raději mi pověz, jak z téhle situace ven. Předpokládám, že do večera bude celý hrad vědět o mém soukromém problému. Má pozice špeha je silně ohrožena. Takže, nějaké rozkazy?”  
“Samozřejmě, chlapče. Běž si napřed trochu odpočinout. Promluvím s profesorským sborem a požádám Harryho, aby se k celé situaci postavil rozumně.”  
“Požádáš Harryho. Sladké.”  
Harry nepotřeboval vidět ten jízlivý úsměšek, aby pochopil jeho význam. V hlavě měl zmatek, duši rozpolcenou touhou bít se za svou čest, jako snahou ustoupit, pochopit, ale nedostal příležitost. Vzduch kolem mohutně zavířil a než se Fawkes vytáhl na nohy, prolétl k nejbližšímu oknu černý netopýr.

*-*-*

Humbuk v kolejní místnosti byl nepopsatelný. Všichni mu chtěli gratulovat, protože zasáhl Snapea a ještě k tomu všemu neverbálním kouzlem. Harry sám to za výhru nepovažoval. Strávil v ředitelně ještě nějakou dobu, poslouchal Brumbálovo vyprávění a snažil se pochopit některé skutečnosti. Nebyl z toho dvakrát moudrý. Zuřil. A cítil ohromnou lítost. Připadal si bezmocný a hloupý. Obelhaný. Brumbál neměl právo cokoliv požadovat, byl to on, kdo Snapeovi něco slíbil.  
Tehdy poprvé promluvil Harry Potter na obranu Severuse Snapea.

*-*-*

“Ještě chvíli zůstaneme u vaší práce, veliteli Pottere,” usmála se reportérka Denního věštce na nově povýšeného hlavouna bystrozorského oddělení. Bleskobrk lítal na pergamenu. “Nedávno se objevila dost znepokojivá výpověď jednoho vámi zatčeného Smrtijeda, který prohlásil, cituji: Zaútočil na mě nemrtvý. Slyšel jste o tom?”  
Harry se v křesle trochu zavrtěl a pokusil se nahlédnout do poznámek v ženiných rukách, ale mladá reportérka vytušila jeho záměr dřív, než zahlédl zdroj. Zakřenil se, ona mu úsměv lišácky opětovala.  
“Denního věštce by opravdu zajímalo vaše vyjádření, veliteli,” dodala profesionálně. “Určitě si vzpomínáte. Toho muže ošetřovali lékouzelníci přímo v Azkabanu, kde upadl do šoku poté, co hodiny bušil pěstmi do mříží a volal o pomoc. Následující týden byl na pozorování. Lékouzelnická zpráva neuvádí žádná fyzická zranění, pokud tedy pomineme zhmoždění, která si způsobil sám, a selhání organismu z hlubokého vyčerpání. V jeho výpovědi padlo i jméno Severuse Snapea. Věříte, že se zesnulý bradavický hrdina vrátil sjednat spravedlnost?”  
“Ne, nevěřím,” pohlédl Harry na své ruce, volně složené v klíně. Když znovu vzhlédl, tvářil se nostalgicky. “Severus Snape zemřel před devíti lety v bitvě o Bradavice. Nebyl jsem jediný, kdo to viděl na vlastní oči. Ale nejspíš budu jediný, kdo by si přál, aby žil. Řekl bych, že vašeho Smrtijeda jen žere svědomí,” mínil žertem, načež upřesnil: “Měla byste vědět, že díky svědectví toho muže jsme zabránili útoku rebelujících Smrtijedů na jihu Anglie. Zachránili jsme bezpočet lidských životů. O to především jde. A zdůrazňuji, že pod mým velením nezemřel žádný Smrtijed, který se dobrovolně vzdal.”  
“To je velice liberální přístup, veliteli Pottere. Jak jistě víte, mnoho pamětníků hlasovalo pro obnovení trestu smrti. Tento návrh byl – pro někoho naštěstí – odmítnut Starostolcem. Azkaban nadále funguje jako věznice a dokonce i tamní podmínky se zlepšily. Obzvlášť díky vám,” sklonila uznale hlavu. “To jsou velice příznivé zprávy pro stoupence Vy-víte-koho, co říkáte?”  
Bylo úsměvné, jak se lidé i po těch letech stále obávali vyslovit Voldemortovo jméno.  
“Jeden moudrý muž mi kdysi řekl, že nežijeme v černobílém světě. Význam těch slov mi pomohl pochopit až Severus Snape. Byl to složitý člověk, který nedával na odiv svou šlechetnost, ale obětavý byl. O mrtvých jen dobře,” Harry se odmlčel, jako by najednou nevěděl, co říct. “Lidé scházejí na scestí i s těmi nejlepšími úmysly, ale mohou se změnit. Každá lidská bytost dovede milovat a chránit. To je důvod pro druhou šanci – pro nás pro všechny.”  
“O vaší náklonnosti vůči Severusu Snapeovi svědčí především vaše skutky. Očistil jste jeho čest, zaplatil malíře a nechal zhotovit jeho portrét. Pokud se nemýlím, dnes visí v ředitelně Bradavické školy. To všechno jen z úcty a vděčnosti?”  
“A také jako mou soukromou omluvu,” upřesnil.  
Tentokrát se reportérka rozesmála, i když vlastně vůbec nežertoval. Připadalo mu, že je v jeho společnosti čím dál rozpustilejší.  
“Abychom odbočili od vážnějších témat,” navrhla potutelně, “naše čtenářky by zajímalo, zda-li je na dohled nějaká paní Potterová?”  
“Nehodlám se ženit,” odpověděl upřímně. “Alespoň ne výhledově. Moji přátelé vědí, že jsem svázaný svou prací, a tak mi už raději žádné další kamarádky nepředstavují.” Žena se opět smála, ačkoliv se mu zdála zároveň i o maličko zklamanější. Nejspíš se jí vážně líbil. Škoda. “V mém životě existuje osoba, kterou hluboce miluji. S tou osobou chci být. Na manželství nezáleží.”  
“Och, a prozradíte Dennímu věštci jméno té osoby, veliteli?”  
“Raději ne,” zavrtěl Harry hlavou. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo rozverně dodal: “Je plachá jako laňka.”

*-*-*

Voskovice dvouramenného svícnu prosvětlovaly prostor v rohu místnosti. Pod rudozlatou září působila sinalá pokožka čistě hedvábná jako v ohni vypálený porcelán. Od vrcholku brady k hraně čelisti však padal stín, a přestože nedokázal zakrýt špatně zahojené jizvy, měl Harry to místečko rád. Dotýkal se ho palcem, když prsty zajížděl pod zplihlé vlasy, hnětl a zkoumal, dokud mu poddajné hrdlo nevyšlo vstříc.  
Po každém takovém doteku byl přezkoumán hlubokýma černýma očima. Někdy odrážely nejistotu daného okamžiku, jindy zase upřímný chtíč, ale pokaždé byly něžné jako oči plaché laně. A to byl Harryho největší problém. Snape mohl šlehat blesky a plivat jed, ale Harry v něm přesto viděl bytost křehkou, hodnou lásky a obdivu.  
Hermiona by nejspíš řekla, že ztratil rozum – a možná to byla pravda – jenže Harry se už dlouho necítil tak spokojený.  
Natáhl se dopředu a sevřel jednu pobledlou ruku, která strnule odpočívala na pohublém břiše. Zápěstí bylo bez pulzu. Podlouhlá tvář s nosem jako skoba zůstávala vyhlazená nepřirozeným klidem. Prameny mastných vlasů ležely rozhozené na područce a polštáři se střapcem přesně tak, jak je dneska ráno uložil.  
Stačilo zašeptání, a Severus Snape procitnul z hlubokého spánku.


End file.
